What If?
by Theta.Rose
Summary: Just a fluffy fic that ends with some smexy time   Rose/10


What if?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, these characters are from Doctor Who, and sadly not my own. I do not own them. Or the TARDIS, a few ideas, you get the jist._

**Ch.1.**

Rose closed her eyes. Running with the Doctor everywhere was starting to wear on her. She opened her eyes and said, "Doctor, I'm tired. Can we please go back to the TARDIS? Or a hotel? Or a park bench? Y'know, I could just fall asleep on you for crying out loud!". Rose started to get agitated- and quite fast, for that matter.

They had been following an alien that resembled a mix between a frog and a wooly mammoth, running for about a mile or two, till finally they found a ditch where they could observe and sat in there for a while.

"Okay, okay! My god, Rose Tyler you seem to be turning more and more into your mother everyday!"

The Doctor never whined, but that time was an exception. Imagine traveling with someone like Rose Tyler's mother, Jackie Tyler.

"Shutup. I'm tired, somewhat cold, and a little bit hungry," Rose sniffed theatrically, as if to add to her 'issues', "I thought you were going to at least take care of me if I went with you!" Rose only said the last part to bug the Doctor, but it did more than that. It made him mad at himself, because he could sort of see the truth in her sarcasm. He still joked back though. He was the Doctor, and no matter the problem, he was always alright.

"Rose... Are you trying to tell me that I'm taking bad care of you?". His mock-seriousness almost made her think he wasn't joking around. She replied hastily, "Well," she took a deep breath, again for show, but nonetheless had the Doctor feeling any reassurance. "Ever since I got here, I've almost died, almost been forgotten, lost you, lost my dad, lost Mickey, but don't go and get all sad about it," Rose had noticed the Doctors eyes flood with darkness and his small smirk disappear.

"because, I've met so many new people, aliens, animals, perverts *ahem* Jack... And I've gotten to do so much, so much more than I would have been able to get done if I hadn't met you. And I did all this with you. So overall... You've taken brilliant care of me, Doctor."

~•~•~•~

The Doctor sucked in, forced air out. He had expected so much worse! And yet, she had made it into something she had teared up about! Amazing...

Rose sat there, watching the Doctor and waiting for him to speak, because the hesitation was getting her worried about him. She called his name, hoping to return him into reality.

He looked up, and stared into her eyes for a short moment. He had the strong urge to just push this away, say a thank you and get over with it, never for it to be remembered again. But instead he said, "Well Rose... I'm glad you think I'm taking good care of you. Because if I weren't I am not quite sure what I would do. Send you home, you'd be unhappy. Leave you in the TARDIS when I go on 'missions' you'd be unhappy. So I'm not sure what I would do about that, but I'm apparently taking good care of you... So I'm happy, because you're my best friend and one of my only friends, and I lo-" he stopped talking, covered what he said with a cough. "And?" Rose said.

"And you are simply and fantastically the best of the best." the Doctor mentally slapped himself. How stupid of him. How could that be slipping out? Rose would think he was merely a pervy old man.

Rose looked into his eyes and whispered a small thanks. They sat like that for precisely 3 minutes 4 seconds till they awkwardly looked down.

"Soo, back to the TARDIS, then?" the Doctor said, his smile returning.

"Back to the TARDIS." Rose finished with a laugh.

**Ch.2**

Rose had been thinking. About stuff that had happened ever since she met the Doctor; things like how her mother must feel, worried and scared that one of these days her little angel wouldn't come back home, or even worse, she would and she would be hurt, emotionally or physically. She thought about Mickey, probably thinking just the same things as her mother would be thinking. She thought about the Doctor, then thinking about how she in a way missed his old body, the big ears and his awkward smile. Yet how she was in love with his new body, well, it was a nice sight, and she guessed Cassandra was a little right when she said how Rose thought about how foxy he was, and... No, bad Rose! Stop thinking things like that. There is a clear rule that says that the Doctor can not fall in love with his companions, it would just make it all the harder for him to say goodbye. Hmm... Goodbye.. When was the Doctor going to tell her goodbye?

Rose decided to just leave the topic alone and take a small nap.

~•~•~•~

The Doctor was fixing things up around the TARDIS, hoping Rose would like the nice, yet subtle, changes. He would get things re-painted, he got the TARDIS to move some rooms around, making his bedroom just a touch closer to Roses, moving her favorite rooms closer to her and the rooms she didn't go into farther away. He cleaned some things up, old tools and parts he would use and discard.

The Doctor then sat down, thinking about his times with Rose, and how she was so different than his other companions. She just seemed to fill up the holes in his body that the Time War created. She was always there for him, always able to hold his hand, be there for a hug... How was he supposed to say goodbye to that? Would he say goodbye to that? And most importantly of all, was she worried that he was going to say goodbye to all of that? These thoughts ran throughout his head as he started thinking about a way to tell her he was never going to say goodbye, never going to leave her to find her way back towards normal life. It was as if she had been taken into war, she had gotten used to how her routine was here, not back on Earth. He also just couldn't bear seeing her go, it was just open old wounds and create more. He got up, ready to go to Roses room to tell her these thoughts.

~•~•~•~

Rose couldn't sleep, she has just kept thinking about how the Doctor was so important to her, and how she didn't deserve his love... Well not love, of course, just friendship and care! Rose hit her head lightly, as if to move all the thoughts out her ear. She knew she had to talk to the Doctor, ask him how he really feels... She got up and as soon as she opened the door, there was the Doctor, his head turned as he knocked on her ribcage. "Well this door most definitely does not feel right... Should probably get that fixed, I should... OH ROSE! Oops sorry! Didn't mean to knock on you... Hehe... Uhm can we talk?" the Doctor had ended up turning his head and realizing that he had been knocking on Rose's chest, which he then noticed her tight shirt, to which he tried to stop thinking about, as his trousers were starting to get a little tight. "Uhm, yeah! Yeah, 'course come in... I was just about to look for you to ask the same thing..." Rose moved from the door to let him in, but her expression had the Doctor worried again... Was she about to say she wanted to go home? No no... Of course not! She was his Rose! Or well, in his head she was...

"So Doctor, what's on your mind, then?" Rose said innocently, hoping that he had something good to say, she was sad enough as is in her mind.

"Well, Rose I wanted to talk to you about leaving." The Doctor hadn't noticed how wrong what he just said was, until Rose started to tear up.

"Oh... Right then I'll start packing up..." she mumbled, wetness soaking into her cheeks.

"WHAT?" the Doctor proclaimed, he hadn't expected this to happen! He started stumbling over his words.

"No, I meant... You shouldn't... Don't... Uhm... I actually wanted to talk about how I... Er.. Don't want to say goodbye. Ever... Because your my bestfriend and stuff... And y'know... Cause I love you..." the Doctor saw Rose's face and then it hit him what he had just said.

"Er, as a friend-y companion of course! Nothing Er... More hehe..." the Doctor laughed awkwardly and Rose could tell the laugh was fake. The Doctor smiled his "Let's forget what I just said" smile and said, "So Rose, erm, what did you want to tell me?" his face looked as if he actually wanted to know, so Rose just said, "I don't deserve you. Not like that, but overall as a friend to look after me and care about me... I don't deserve you." the sad heartsick look on her face physically and mentally hurt the Doctor. He just gaped at her, not believing that that was what she thought.

"Rose... Sweetheart," the Doctor looked at her face liven up when he called her sweetheart, "You deserve me more than I deserve you! I mean-" Rose had cut him off saying, "Doctor... I'm just a stupid ape! A stupid barely-alive-for-long ape. You're a Time Lord! You can get the most gorgeous women in the entire universe, and yet you think you don't deserve me?"

The Doctor simply shrugged.

"I already have the most gorgeous woman. As a companion I mean!"

Rose smiled, her tongue just visible between her white teeth.

She loved it when the Doctor told her stuff like that. "Anyway," the Doctor continues, "you are worth more than me. I have killed entire races, I have murdered countless species, I... Destroyed my kind, even..." at this point the Doctor was fighting tears, trying to not break down in front of Rose.

"Doctor... Oh Doctor... You did all of that to save universes and save other innocent races! It was all necessary and I feel so bad because.. I know you had to do a lot of it alone... But now you have me, Doctor. If you ever need anything, from a talk to a shoulder to cry on... I'm here for you." Rose hugged him as hard as she could.

The Doctor gasped into her, shuddering and almost breaking down. He needed her. He needed to tell her.. But not now. He would make it perfect.

**Ch. 3**

"Okay Rose, just give me a minute to get my nice suit on and we can go!" the Doctor shouted from the room next to where Rose was. She laughed. *Did he own anything other than suits?* she thought, hoping she could get to see him wear something a little more...Casual... And perhaps something that could accent those sexy, unneeded glasses of his. Rose tried to not think about that stuff. She knew that if she did, he would send her home, because she would end up telling him that she loves him. And then she would get sent home, which she wouldn't be able to get used to. She sighed aloud, and the Doctor pondered what could be wrong. They were going out on a date, for crying out loud! Perhaps it was the fact that he just called it a hang out... He didn't want her thinking anything weird though... So he hurried up and finished, walking out at almost the same time as Rose, only problem being... He forgot pants.

He stared for a second, wondering whatever was the problem with his suit, until he looked down and just saw his boxers. His boxers that were... Yup... They were getting tighter and tighter. Damn. The Doctor simply said, "Erm, I wanted to know what was wrong. Just let me get some... Trousers on... Sorry..." he quickly backed away, back into the room, hands over his manly region, trying to keep any pride he may still have. He sat in his bed putting pants on, till he realized that his tight slacks wouldn't fit over his enlarged er, member. He knew what would fix that... But how could he? Rose could hear perfectly fine through the door, so he would need to go to the sound proof bathroom. It, sadly, was down the hall. And Rose was just outside.

~•~•~•~

Rose had just left the room she was in the same time as the Doctor left his bedroom, and she smiled but then looked down, just to see his full outfit, till she realized that he wasn't exactly wearing any trousers. She was staring, not because he wasn't wearing trousers... She just didn't take him to be the 'boxer ish kind of bloke'. She looked up at him, seeing his cheeks and ears go red as a firetruck, and she then looked down again, seeing his tight boxers begin to outline certain parts that would define his masculinity. The Doctor then said, "Erm, I wanted to know what was wrong. Just let me get some... Trousers on... Sorry..." and Rose watched as he backed into his room, all the while Rose was in hysterics. She then thought for a quick moment, *Did the Doctor just get... Excited over me?* she even mumbled the words in her head, trying not to think hard about it, because they would end up seeing eachother a lot more today. And those thoughts would make this date -or 'hang out' like the Doctor put it- more awkward. So she just thought about how nice the TARDIS looked after the nice touch ups the Doctor did.

~•~•~•~

The Doctor didn't know what would be worse. Putting on a robe and running towards the sound proof bathroom, or having Rose know and hear him, er, release... He decided to go to his closet. It was really big -which was weird, considering the Doctor only wore 3-4 suits and that's it- and he decided Rose wouldn't be able to hear him.

He couldn't be any more wrong.

~•~•~•~

Rose leaned against the door, deciding that she would have to bug him about how long it takes him to put on trousers. And that he forgot them in the first place. She heard a grunt and the closing of his closet door. Rose thought nothing of it, until all she could hear was sounds of, well, a guy 'getting a load off'. She gasped because she never thought the Doctor actually did stuff like that, and nonetheless, to her! She didn't know if she should pretend she never heard anything, or if she should call the Doctors name out and tell him to quiet down. Because, as much as she liked i- no! Rose, no thinking about it that way! Anyway... She was sort of getting excited from the noise of him pleasuring himself. She started rubbing up against the door, letting out a small moan every now and then, until she finally finished, running to the bathroom to, er, clean up...

~•~•~•~

The Doctor couldn't believe what he had just done. He just had a mind shattering orgasm over Rose. And the worst of all, had a grunt or two escape before getting in the closet. And he was loud. Very loud. And for some odd reason his mind made him imagine Rose Tyler moaning. The Doctor put that aside, taking a handkerchief and cleaning up what he could. *Ew. Ew Ew Ew. This part... Is gross. Having to clean up. Especially when his... Er, man juice... Gets everywhere. I have to go to the bathroom... I can put on trousers and just go there.* so the Doctor slipped on trousers and opened the door. Except... There was no Rose! *Well this is unexpected... I thought she would have waited?* he thought. "Rose?" he called out. Nothing. Might as well go to the bathroom.

When he got there, and opened the door, there was a sight he thought he would never see. Rose Tyler, masturbating to... A picture. Of them! She had her eyes partially closed and she was moaning so loud that she didn't hear or see the Doctor walk in. He instantly got another hard-on. *Shit.* he thought, but then realized he had said aloud.

Rose turned to see him.

**Ch. 4**

Rose had went to the bathroom to clean her... Mess... Up, until when she got there, had realized 2 things. One, the place was soundproof. Two, there was a picture of her and the Doctor hugging. She moaned and started rubbing her lady parts, holding on to the counter for support, while she played with her clit. She sat on the closed toilet and started doing magic. She pretended her finger was the Doctor, and explored the inside of her heat. She was moaning and close to a finish when suddenly she heard the Doctor curse. She turned to see him, head poking in, hands on masculinity, with huge eyes. *I forgot to lock the door I guess...* she thought, all while thinking about finishing. "Er... Sorry Rose... I didn't notice you were... In here..." he said sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his head with his right hand, left hand covering his massive erection. "Oh... Uhm... Sorry," she panted then moaned slightly, two fingers still in her lady parts. She noticed that then took them out, not noticing the Doctor's depressed face, "I didn't mean for this to happen, it's just that," she looked down, "I heard you jacking off and it got me excited so... Yeah." she finished talking, panting hard. The Doctor couldn't form actual words. His brain was in mush, having seen Rose doing that with her small, slender fingers. He wasn't sure if he should just run away from this or if he should just keep going with it. He went with the second option.

"Well... If you need any help, y'know, getting the tension out, I could always help." the Doctor winked, and Rose gaped. *Did he really just say that? Am I just imagining things? Oh god- "Well I could need some help now, actually, you see, these lil guys," Rose flexes her fingers, "just aren't doing the trick." she sounded husky and the desire was flowing through her words. "Then let's go and solve that, shall we?"

~•~•~•~

After 3 hours of... Love, and 2 hours of talking about said love, the Doctor and Rose were asleep. Then, Rose woke up, and started to make shapes and signs on the Doctors chest. His very, very, naked and exposed chest. Rose kept staring, soaking in the sight of it, as if she would never see the sight again. She stared so long the Doctor had time to wake up.

"I know, this regeneration was a good call, and completely based on you." the Doctor said, chuckling after seeing Rose jump up half a mile.

After she calmed down a little, she had time to ask, "What do you mean it was based on me?" She stared at his face, as if to see a relation to her own.

"No, we don't look alike," the Doctor clarified, seeing Rose stare, "I mean that this body is what your mind comprehended whenever you would think of a 'dreamy, foxy guy'. Quite interesting to see what you think is sexy." the Doctor laughed a little. "I wondered where I saw this body before..." Rose mumbled. "Well this is quite interesting Doctor. So if you regenerate again will you look the same?" Rose questioned, hope leaking through. "Eh, I'm afraid not," *Rassilon I wish it would* the Doctor thought to himself, "It would look different, still 'foxy' but different. Unless..." the Doctor stopped talking, his jaw tightening, knuckles turning white. "What Doctor? What is it?" Rose stared at him, concern brimming to the top of her mind.

"." the Doctor breathed out. "Oh..." Rose said.

"Yeah."

"Well..."

"What?"

"I'll never leave you so it doesn't matter, does it?" Rose said, hoping that the Doctor believed her.

"Good." the Doctor said, smiling.

"Doctor?" Rose started, turning to sit up.

"Yeah?" answered the Doctor.

"I love you." said Rose. The Doctor stared for a moment.

"I... I love you too." he replied.

After Rose snuggled in some more, they nodded off into a state of love and dreams.

FIN~


End file.
